Talia al Ghul (Nolanverse)
This page is about the incarnation of Talia from the Christopher Nolan movie. The mainstream version can be found here: Talia al Ghul. Talia al Ghul is the main antagonist in the 2012 film, The Dark Knight Rises. As the heir to the League of Shadows after the death of her father, Ra's al Ghul, Talia sought Gotham's demise with the help of her friend and partner, the brutal mercenary and terrorist known as Bane. Talia was the final villain that Batman faced in the Dark Knight Trilogy and remained hidden for most of the film under the alias, Miranda Tate. She was portrayed by Marion Cotillard as an adult, and by Joey King as a child. Life in Prison Before Talia was born, her mother, Ra's al Ghul's wife, was placed into a well that was converted into a prison known as The Pit while she was pregnant with Talia as punishment for her secret marriage with Ra's al Ghul. After her mother was killed, Talia was befriended and protected by a lifelong prisoner simply known as Bane. Bane helped Taila escape at the cost of severely injuring himself. She later returned with her father to enact vengeance upon the prisoners of the Pit and then Bane was rescued. However, Ra's later excommunicated her friend from the League of Shadows. For that action, Talia couldn't forgive her father, but was willing to inherit his plan of wiping out Gotham City after he died fighting Batman. Talia and Bane then formulated a plan to destroy Gotham City once and for all as well as getting revenge on the The Dark Knight who protected the broken city. Gotham Talia revealed this information as she literally backstabbed Bruce Wayne in his Batsuit after he took down her accomplice and protector, Bane, who was lying on the floor after Batman had destroyed his mask's pipes in their rematch. Talia then ordered for a convoy to protect the reactor core that Bane had placed in the armored trucks in the hopes of securing its detonation. Talia later died when Batman rammed the truck that carried both her and the increasingly unstable reactor core off the top of a ramp, and mortally wounded Talia. Even moments before her death when the heroes discovered her in the wreckage, Talia asserted that she won, as the unstable nuclear reactor was only minutes away from detonating in an atomic explosion. Talia then died, and believed her plan to be a success. Batman was forced to pilot the nuclear device out of Gotham by using his high tech stealth plane so that he would save the city. However, Batman survived the explosion as he used the auto pilot to take the bomb out to sea while he ejected. Ultimately, all the work and plans of Talia and Bane's League of Shadows were foiled as Gotham was saved, Batman survived, and the living League members in the city were rounded up by the Gotham Police. Gallery File:Young_Talia.jpg|Young Talia escaping the Pit File:Miranda-tate-is-talia-al-ghul-and-shes-the-main-villain-not-bane.jpg|Talia as Miranda Tate File:550x298 Marion-Cotillard-recalls-Talia-Al-Ghul-denials-for-The-Dark-Knight-Rises-4279.jpg|Talia's Death lfnYz.jpg|Talia after having sex with Bruce Wayne at Wayne Manor thedarkknightrisest0119.jpg|Talia as Miranda Tate at a Fundraiser on Harvey Dent Day Talialookingbruce.jpg|Talia looking at Bane and Bruce after their fight Tdkr taliasreveal.png|Talia with the bomb trigger Talia_al_Ghul_2.jpg|Talia revealing herself, and her Evil Grin Talia_al_Ghul.jpg|Talia fixing Bane's Mask Bruce_and_talia_1.jpg|Bruce and Talia at Wayne Manor Talia's death.jpg|Talia slowly dying after she crashed the lorry that contained the bomb Trivia *Marion Cotillard who played Talia also starred as Mal in Inception, which was also directed by Christopher Nolan. *The film version of Talia bore some strong similarities to Jezebel Jet: Both were double-agents who tried to get romantically involved with Bruce Wayne. Both were wealthy and pretended to be philanthropists. Both were introduced at a charity function. Both were revealed as villains after a brawl between Batman and one of his enemies (Joker/Bane). *Talia was similar of Yoon Hye-in from 2011 Korean series ATHENA:Goodness of War both they saved by saviors as children when Hye-in was saved by Son Hyuk from LA riots as child while Talia escaped from prison with help of Bane unlike Taila,Hye-in was in love with Lee Jung-woo . *Talia's platonic relationship with Bane closely mirrored Bane's relationship with fellow Secret Six member, Scandal Savage, the daughter of another immortal super villain, Vandal Savage. *Talia was the second love interest of Bruce Wayne after Rachel Dawes and before Selina Kyle. *That was Talia's first appearance in a live action production, whether it be film or television. *Talia and her father both used the aliases Henri Ducard and Miranda Tate before they revealed their true identities to Batman. *Talia was mentioned in the novelization of Batman Begins. *Talia was very similar to her father in that while both of them were the main antagonists. we didn't know that from the beginning, and it was sprung as a plot twist in the films. Category:Batman Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Villainesses Category:Tragic Villain Category:Deceased Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Movie Villains Category:In love villains Category:Terrorists Category:Knifemen Category:Love rivals Category:Double Agent Category:Leader Category:Business Villains Category:Traitor Category:Hero's Lover Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Bombers Category:Charismatic villain Category:Action Movie Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Liars Category:Rich Villains Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Aristocrats Category:Murderer Category:Trickster Category:Cheater Category:Provoker Category:Eco-Terrorists Category:Insecure Villains Category:Spy Category:Supervillains Category:Protective Villains Category:Assassin Category:Misanthropes Category:Psychopath Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Sociopaths